epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2/@comment-5200387-20170711042010/@comment-24466042-20170711061704
I'm going to get a lot of shit for this, and at this point, I don't care. Congrats on a birthday, I think you're a cool guy at times. Other times, pretty cringey, but hey, so is everyone. But, on the slightly bigger issue. Which is, this whole dick pic thing. Lemme give it to you straight doc. You're a mushroom penis. You were before, you are now, and you're going to be in the future. Now, most of mushrooms are little white fungis. Shit no one really cares about, right? I can't really blame you for having a small thing. No big deal. However, this is not a little fungi. This is a fungi quite a bit bigger. It's about your penis and it's about (possible) appearence. Obviously, you aren't going to show your cock, but, you made the outcome of cock showing very prevelant. Obviously, you can't trust anything on the internet, but, your past pics kinda made me look at almost everything you post from a different stand point, and thus, is what caused me to make this big ass rant. Now, on to the pic itself. I don't believe you were under the threat of showing your penis, and I don't even believe you were in the room. Firstly, the image of the penis you gave. Now, we already know it's false, you confirmed it, Tiger confirmed it, it's as confirmed as DIO vs Dracula being the premiere. However, why was it false? Why was it a fake picture? You said it was so Killer and maybe a few others would get off your crotcg, if I remember correctly. But, how the hell would that work? Hell, since you uploaded a fake picture, they got on your crotch even more. You should have told them to fuck off, and that your phone is dead. But, hey, maybe you were thinking too fast. Maybe that was your only option in your head. Alright, I can get that, but, that's obviously not my only point. Alright, so, you didn't want to know what the response or reaction or whatever was, but, you wanted to know people saw it? Because you were afraid you were going to look it up, and it'll make you more stressed? Really? Were you that lazy to not look up a penis that can be tested to be 50/50 authenticity? What penis can a user look at and be like "Well, hmm, yes, very curved. Mm, yes, mm. Well, ma'am. Either your son has some sickness which your son told me to not give him the name of, or he has a mushroom penis." I hardly believe that. But, I digress. Let's get to the actual penis/mushroom thing. Why the hell would you be less stressed if you only knew what the picture would do to rather than what it looked like? That makes absolutely no sense. "Shortness of length, scrotom pains, erectilr difficulty and possible mushroom appearance" That's what the users tell you what the effects are. But, you deny the appearance. But, if he gave you the mushroom similarity, and you looked up the penis, guess what you will probably see? "Shortness of length, scrotom pains, erectile difficulty and possible mushroom appearance" As you can hopefully see, they are the same. So, why would a user telling you up front what the penis looks like be any more depressing and stressful than a user telling you its gross? Seems a little odd, don't you think. Honestly, as I was talking to TK and Pixel in a Discord group, you could have done this a lot better if you were seeking for attention. You could have really milked this smh Also, what about your penis? After that pic went up, I noticed you were on the nsfw chat and making uploads and comments a lot. After that pic went up, your size has increased by a little over twenty five centimeters. But, shouldn't you spend more time with your penis then making little uploads on a informational discord about two rappers, either fictional or historical, duking it out with rhymes and flows? No? Cool. tl:dr It's all bullshit, you could have done it better, where is the penis, happy birthday.